Boshin War Imperialists
The Boshin War was a civil war in Japan fought for 1868-1869 between the forces of the ruling Tokugawa Shogunate and the Imperialist forces, consisting of armies from southern Japan under Emperor Meiji and a number of other samurai and nobles. The Imperialist forces were generally better equipped with modern weaponry, while the Shogunate forces had a combination of modern rifles and outdated Tanegashima muskets, wooden cannon, and other outdated weapons. This contributed to the final victory of the Imperial forces. Battle vs. United States Army (by SPARTAN 119) *'Union Army:' *'Boshin War:' Five Union soldiers approach a camp containing five Boshin War Imperialists, looking confused about where they are. They hide in the bushes, observing the five imperialists in the camp. Suddenly, they are spotted by the commander of the imperialists, who raises his Minie rifle, deciding the Union Soldiers are a threat. He fires, killing a Union soldier. A Union soldier returned fire with his Springfield rifle, killing the Imperialist leader . A Boshin imperialist avenges his fallen comrade, killing the Union soldier with his Spencer Carbine . The Imperialist and Union soldiers open fire on each other, a Union soldier picking off an Imperialist with his Henry Rifle, before pulling the lever and firing a second shot, killing another imperialist. The imperialist who assumed command after the Imperialist was killed grabs a Spencer Carbine off his fallen comrade and shoots the Union soldier with the Henry The last two Imperialist charge at the Union soldiers, drawing katanas and revolvers. The two Union soldiers draw their sidearms. One of the soldiers kills an imperialist with a shot to the chest with his Colt Revolver , but is wounded by shot from an imperialist's Smith and Wesson. The wounded Union soldier is finished off when the last surviving imperialist stabs him through the chest with his katana . The Union sergeant turns towards the last surviving imperialist and raises his Colt, but the revolver is knocked out of his hand by a blow from the katana. The sergeant blocks a slash with his Model 1840 Saber, but could not hold out against the imperialist's superior swordsmanship. The saber was knocked out of the Union sergeant's hand. The soldier rolled backwards, avoiding a downward slash from the katana. The Union soldier grabbed a fallen comrades' Henry Rifle and fired a single shot, right into the imperialist's head. The imperialist fell to ground, dead. WINNER: Union Army Expert's Opinion The Bosin War Imperialists were a relatively new fighting force who weren't very effective against battle-tested infantrymen who had experience in fighting against men with actual firearms. The Imperialists had the advantage in the Boshin War considering their enemies didn't wield guns. The only advantage the Imperialists really held was in hand to hand combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Abyssinian Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) Boshin War Imperialist: Ethiopian Warrior: A boat arrived the shores of Ethiopia, carrying a squad of six veterans of the Boshin War, sent to recon Ethiopia in preparation for a full-scale invasion, an attempt to secure an African empire for Japan, proving the new global power could compete with Europe. Five of the Imperialists got off the boat, onto the arid grassland on the shore, while the sixth remained on the boat and manned a mounted Gatling Gun. Suddenly, a burst of machine gun fire rang out from the cliffs above them. The Ethiopian warrior manning the Maxim pulled the trigger, firing a burst of fire at the Japanese, cutting down two of them in a hail of bullets. The Imperialist in the boat fired the Gatling at the source of the fire, killing the machine gunner, as well as a second Ethiopian. . The remaining Ethiopians scattered, one of them taking aim with a Berdan rifle and scoring a headshot of the Imperialist Gatling gunner. The three surviving Imperialists returned fire with their Dreyses, one of them scoring a hit on an Ethiopian. The Ethiopians then drew revolvers and swords and charged down on the Imperialists as they were trying to reload their rifles. One of the Ethiopian warriors fired his Nagant revolver twice, hitting an Imperialist in the chest. He clutched his chest in pain and fell to his knees, dead. The two surviving Imperialists responded, shooting one of three remaining Ethiopians with their revolvers. As the Imperialist turned his pistol on the other two, he realized they were right in his face with shotels at the ready. The Imperialist's revolver was knocked out of his hand by a shotel strike, only for the Imperialist to kick the Ethiopian in the chest and knock him on his back, before finishing him with a downward thrust of his katana. File:Green.png] The finishing blow, however, left the Imperialist vulnerable, and he was killed by a slash from an the last surviving Ethiopian's shotel, cutting his throat. The final Imperialist slashed at the Ethiopian with his katana, but the Ethiopian jumped back and slashed at the Japanese soldier. The Imperialist blocked the blow, but, less than a second later, the Ethiopian thrust his sword forward, using the shotel's curved shape to thrust around the katana, and into the Imperialist's neck. The last surviving Imperialist died with a look of shock on his face as the Ethiopian ran back to warn his comrades of the unknown invaders. Expert's Opinion The Ethiopian Warriors won this battle because of their more modern armaments purchased from the Russians, as well as their better tactics. This allowed them to win this battle in spite of the Boshin's superior training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Samurai Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors